


Un Tony Stark in più

by Betta3x9



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unresolved Romantic Tension, and an other Steve give it to him
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: "E tu chi saresti? Fammi indovinare: Capitan America?"Qualsiasi risposta Steve stesse per dare rimane bloccata in gola, quando sulla soglia del workshop compare una seconda persona: se stesso.[EMH!Steve finisce accidentalmente nel MCU)





	Un Tony Stark in più

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RossKL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/gifts).



> Scritta per l'evento del gruppo WAOFP.
> 
> Prompt: EMH!Steve incontra MCU Tony. Oh no, è microscopico!!!
> 
> Ambientata tra Avengers (2012) e Avengers: Age of Ultron.

  
La prima cosa che Steve nota, appena la terra sotto i suoi piedi smette di tremare e la realtà attorno a lui si stabilizza in qualcosa di comprensibile, è che si trova nel mezzo di un workshop sconosciuto - eppure, in qualche modo familiare.  
  
Scuote la testa, cercando di mettere a fuoco l'ambiente e tiene a bada la nausea che gli stringe lo stomaco. Miracolosamente, è riuscito a mantenere la presa sul suo scudo, e quindi se ne sta lì, in completa uniforme da Capitan America, cercando di ricordarsi come fare a respirare e poi volta la testa, sperando di dare un senso a quello che vede. Su uno dei tavoli alla sua destra ci sono quelle che sembrano essere delle parti dell'armatura di Tony.   
Per un attimo si chiede se il portale non l'abbia semplicemente riportato alla Torre, come una specie di teletrasporto; ma scarta quasi subito l'ipotesi, perché non ha mai visto questa stanza.  
  
Senza pensarci, allunga la mano verso il tavolo, come se volesse afferrare uno dei boots smontati, quando la porta del workshop si apre e -  
  
\- Iron Man, con il faceplate abbassato e i gautlent puntati verso di lui, è sulla soglia.  
  
"Non lo farei, fossi in te", dice, con la sua voce metallica.  
"... _Tony_?", esclama Steve - e, dopo una frazione di secondo di indecisione, alza lo scudo perché Tony era al suo fianco, al Baxter Building pochi attimi prima e nemmeno la sua armatura è così veloce da essere già alla Mansion ( _sempre che Steve sia alla Mansion_ ).  
  
Oltretutto, l'armatura davanti a lui non gli è familiare - _al diavolo, non è nemmeno quella che Tony stava indossando un attimo prima_ , pensa, stringendo la presa sullo scudo.   
È qualcosa che potrebbe facilmente vedere Tony costruire, ma non è esattamente lo stile in cui modella le sue armature; è quasi snervante da guardare, come un ritratto di una persona cara con qualche dettaglio _sbagliato_ , ma quasi impossibile da individuare.  
  
"E tu chi saresti? Fammi indovinare: _Capitan America_?"  
  
Qualsiasi risposta Steve stesse per dare rimane bloccata in gola, quando sulla soglia del workshop compare una seconda persona: se stesso.  
  
Oh.  
  
 _Oh._  
  
 _Maledetto Reed Richard con i suoi portali per il multiverso._

 

 

"Quindi tu saresti me", commenta il se stesso di un'altra dimensione.

È un'immagine strana da processare: l'altro uomo è chiaramente _Steve Rogers_ \- riesce a riconoscersi - ma non sono esattamente _identici._ Tanto per cominciare, il Capitan America di questo universo è decisamente meno imponente di Steve.  
  
Non che sia _piccolo_ \- anche l'altro ha la sua buona quota di muscoli e spalle larghe, ma non come Steve. _Quest'uomo potrebbe sedersi in un singolo posto, se prendesse la metro,_ pensa, assurdamente, e non sa come gli sia venuto in mente.  
  
"Steve Rogers", si presenta, facendo prima un segno verso la proiezione luminosa lampeggiante che segnala "Terra-8096", e poi allunga la mano verso l'altro.  
"Eh. Idem", risponde con un sorriso divertito lo Steve Rogers della Terra-199999 (a quanto pare).

"Un portale dimensionale, eh? Mai fatto qualcosa del genere", li interrompe la voce di Iron Man: "Mettiti comodo, Cap Due. Dammi qualche ora e ti rimando a casa", aggiunge e finalmente il suo faceplate si solleva.  
  
L'uomo nell'armatura è Tony Stark e Steve non ha alcun dubbio in merito perché il suo viso è immediatamente familiare; eppure i suoi occhi sono diversi: mentre quelli del " _suo_ " Tony sono dorati, questi sono castani e scuri. Ha anche delle linee sul viso che l'altro non ha; _sembra avere una decina d'anni in più_ , pensa, sorpreso, per qualche motivo che   
non saprebbe spiegare.  
Nonostante le differenze, l'immagine di Tony Stark nella sua armatura con il faceplate alzato rilassa qualcosa nel suo petto.  
  
"Sapevo di poter contare sul quel tanto decantato genio", dice, sorridendo.  
  
\- E poi l'armatura, finalmente, si apre e Stark fa un passo avanti, adesso vestito solamente con un paio di jeans e una maglietta con una stampa sbiadita e Steve sgrana gli occhi, sorpreso: _questo Tony Stark è molto più basso e minuto del "suo" Tony.  
_  
Il suo alter ego - l'altro Cap - è certamente meno imponente di lui, ma questa versione di Tony Stark gli arriverà, a stento, al petto.  
  
 _Davvero lasciano andare quest'uomo in battaglia?_ , pensa, per un folle istante; e poi, subito, si rimprovera mentalmente perché sa bene che la statura non influisce in nessun modo sull'eroismo e Janet Van Dyne, tanto per cominciare, ne è una prova.  
  
Non è come se questo Tony Stark sembri meno competente dell'uomo con cui è familiare; _è solo che_... I suoi tratti sono più morbidi, il colore dei suoi capelli più caldo - e sommando la sua statura... _Ridotta_ , Steve deve fisicamente trattenersi dalla necessità di fare un passo avanti e fargli scudo con il suo corpo.  
  
"Tutto bene, Cap Due?", gli chiede l'uomo, ignaro dei suoi pensieri: "Oh, no, Cap Uno, non dirmi che abbiamo rotto l'altro modello!", aggiunge poi, voltandosi verso Rogers.  
"No, è tutto okay", lo interrompe Steve, distogliendo lo sguardo imbarazzato: "È solo strano vedere un altro... Tony Stark", dice.  
  


"Immagino. Si potrebbe pensare che uno basti e avanzi", dice un uomo che Steve non riconosce, dalla soglia.  
  


Qualcosa, nel suo tono, lo infastidisce. "Oh, non direi", risponde freddamente, prima di rendersene conto: "Personalmente, compatisco qualsiasi realtà che non abbia un Tony Stark".   
  
L'uomo che li ha interrotti alza le mani, come per calmarlo: "Era solo una battuta", e poi scrolla le spalle, come se l'argomento non fosse di nessuna importanza per lui.   
( _Ma, forse, non per tutti la necessità o meno della presenza di Tony Stark nel multiverso è un interessante argomento di conversazione. Steve non può saperlo_ ).  
  
"Uh. Cap. Non prenderla a male, ma il tuo doppio qui sembra prendere i suoi allenamenti molto più sul serio di te", dice, entrando finalmente nel workshop: "Penso che abbia dei muscoli sconosciuti alla razza umana"  
  
"Ci conosciamo?", chiede Steve, cercando di suonare cortese.  
"Hawkeye al tuo servizio!"  
  
E adesso che il viso dell'uomo è illuminato dalla luce bianca del workshop, Steve può notare le somiglianze con il Clint del suo mondo, nonostante non lo conosca ancora bene.   
  
"Steve Rogers", si presenta, allungando la mano, come se la sua identità non fosse ovvia. "Abbiamo un Hawkeye anche noi, a casa"  
  
L'altro ricambia la stretta con un cenno della testa.  
  
"Dov'è il resto del team?", chiede, curioso.  
"Natasha è in missione, Bruce a una conferenza, Thor non ne ho assolutamente idea"  
 _Natasha?_ , pensa Steve e ad alta voce: "E Giant-Man e Wasp?"  
"Non abbiamo nessun Giant-Man e Wasp", li interrompe l'altro Steve Rogers, perplesso.  
  
 _Oh,_ pensa e si dispiace per questo team, che non ha né Hank, né Janet.  
 _Improvvisamente si sente ancora più fortunato di aver trovato un Tony Stark_ , considera, e alza gli occhi verso l'uomo, che non sembra aver sentito assolutamente nulla dello scambio, distratto dagli schermi proiettati dalla sua A.I.  
  
"Ti ringrazio, Tony", dice e fa un passo verso di lui: "So che se qualcuno può risolvere questo pasticcio sei tu"  
L'altro distoglie lo sguardo dai suoi calcoli, vagamente sorpreso, come se avesse dimenticato di non essere solo - ed _è un'espressione così da Tony Stark_ che Steve sente un'ondata di calore nel petto. "Scommetto che anche il mio Tony mi sta cercando", aggiunge poi: "Ma è sempre meglio avere delle opzioni".  
  
"Il _suo_ Tony", mormora Clint divertito, dando una gomitata niente affatto discreta nelle costole del suo alter ego.  
"Il Tony del mio universo", si corregge, rifiutandosi di farsi mettere in imbarazzo: "E Reed Richard, anche"  
"Scusa, Cap. È solo che hai la stessa faccia del nostro Steve, qua, e mi viene naturale - "  
"Nessun problema", borbotta.

"Bene, ora che vi siete chiariti, Cap Uno, Cap Due e Legolas, _sciò_. Io e FRIDAY abbiamo bisogno di quiete", dice Tony, senza voltarsi e Steve riconosce la voce da genio a lavoro.  
"Okay, Tony, a dopo", e si volta a sorridergli, divertito.   
  
Non può fare a meno di notare che l'altro sembri stranamente sorpreso dalla sua reazione, ma ci sono così tante dinamiche che sicuramente non conosce tra questo team che scrolla mentalmente le spalle e raggiunge il suo alter ego. "Sessione di allenamento?", chiede, facendo cenno verso lo scudo.  
"Cosa? Non hai già abbastanza muscoli così?", borbotta Hawkeye, ma Rogers sembra interessato: "Volentieri", risponde e gli fa cenno di seguirlo fuori dal workshop.

 

 

 

È strano combattere con qualcuno che conosce _quasi_ tutte le tue mosse, ma il cui stile è abbastanza differente da creare una sfida.

"Pari?", dice alla fine Rogers allungando la mano. "Pari", concorda Steve, stringendola.  
  
  
"Forse dovremo controllare che Tony non abbia aperto uno squarcio in - come lo hai chiamato? Multiverso?"  
  
Steve sorride divertito. "Forse hai ragione. Questo posto ha già abbastanza Capitan America così"  
  
"Bhè, un terzo potrebbe darci la rivincita", fa notare Rogers, ma sembra già pronto a tornare nel workshop.  
  
"Mi sarei quasi aspettato che il mio Tony mi avesse già rintracciato a quest'ora, ma - suppongo di non aver lasciato troppi indizi".  
  
Per un attimo l'altro rimane in silenzio, con uno strano sguardo negli occhi. E poi chiede: "Tu e Tony sembrate molto... Stretti"  
  
"È il mio migliore amico", risponde Steve, sorpreso, perché non può immaginare che questa versione di sé non condivida lo stesso legame. (Certo, non è soltanto _amicizia_ quello che prova per Tony Stark; ma, senza dubbio, sono amici). "Voglio dire, sono sicuro che anche voi - ", inizia, ma non conclude la frase perché per un attimo viene assalito dal dubbio che questo Tony e questo Steve _non siano amici_ e, per qualche motivo, sente un'irrazionale tristezza alla possibilità che la risposta sia _no._   
_Sono due sconosciuti, la loro vita non ti riguarda_ , si dice e sente una  fitta di nostalgia per la sua casa, il suo team, il suo Tony.  
  
"Siamo - ", l'altro esita e Steve sente il cuore sprofondargli: "Bhè, Stark, nonostante tutto, ha il cuore al posto giusto", dice diplomaticamente e Steve si chiede che diavolo voglia dire _nonostante tutto._ "Non mi dispiacerebbe chiamarlo amico, un giorno", conclude Rogers e Steve pensa che forse, _forse_ per questo universo ci sono ancora speranze.   
  
"Non vi conoscete da molto? Aspetta, da quanto ti hanno... Trovato?"  
  
"Sono quasi due anni", risponde Rogers, senza inflessione.  
  
E - _due anni non sono molto tempo, certo,_ ma Steve non può dimenticare la mano tesa di Tony lo stesso giorno in cui gli Avengers lo hanno liberato dal ghiaccio.   
_Non è vero che non hai nulla_ , aveva detto, _hai un posto con gli Avengers_ , e poi gli aveva aperto le porte della loro casa. "Ma sicuramente, vivendo insieme - ", inizia, senza sapere come intende finire la frase.  
  
"Oh, no, non vivo qui", lo interrompe Rogers. "Sono solo di passaggio. Ho dei quartieri allo SHIELD"  
  
"Lo SHIELD?", chiede sorpreso.  
  
"Bhè, sì... Lavoro per loro da... Bhè, da quando mi hanno trovato, in pratica"  
  
E Steve si blocca nel mezzo del corridoio e pensa: _non sono stati gli Avengers a tirarlo fuori dal ghiaccio_. Non sa per quale motivo questo pezzo di informazione lo colpisca in tale modo; è solo che... In questo mondo, quando si è svegliato, Iron Man non era lì. Né Thor, Giant-Man, Wasp -  
\- Sente una fitta di compassione per questa versione di se stesso.  
  
"Quindi il team non vive nella Tower? Con Tony?"  
  
"Stark lo aveva proposto", dice l'altro, sorpreso dalla sua reazione: "Ma non era conveniente", aggiunge, scrollando le spalle.  
  
 _Conveniente,_ pensa Steve stupefatto e cerca di immaginarsi dire a Tony Stark - _il suo Tony, con i suoi occhi dorati e il suo viso spigoloso e affascinante e familiare_ \- ' _No, grazie, non voglio questa casa, né questa famiglia perché non è conveniente'_. E poi, forse, lottare insieme per quasi due anni e dire cose come _'io e Tony forse un giorno potremo essere amici, e immagino che tutto sommato sia una persona a posto'._  
Steve vuole tornare a casa il prima possibile.

 

  
"Stark? Progressi?", chiede Rogers, ignaro dei suoi pensieri, entrando nel workshop. E poi si immobilizza.  
  
Steve fa per afferrare lo scudo, ma poi nota cosa abbia fatto esitare l'altro: "Tony!", esclama felice, e va incontro a Tony Stark, _il suo Tony Stark.  
_  
"Steve! Eccoti qua! Janet si stava preoccupando"  
"Janet, eh?", sorride Steve, avvicinandosi.  
"Bhè, anche gli altri, immagino", dice, senza incrociare lo sguardo.  
"Mi sei mancato anche tu, Tony"  
"Ah, sì? Vedo che hai trovato un rimpiazzo", risponde divertito.  
  
"Ehi, non sono la nuova fidanzata", li interrompe l'altro Tony, smettendo di fingere di non star ascoltando lo scambio.  
  
Ora che i due uomini sono nella stessa stanza, quasi fianco a fianco, le differenze sono ancora più evidenti e Steve deve nuovamente combattere la necessità di fare un passo e abbracciare questo Stark che ha probabilmente qualcosa come venti centimetri di altezza in meno. _Non ha bisogno di protezione_ , si ripete fermamente, senza riuscire a convincersene.  
  
"Sono felice che tu abbia trovato la strada", dice alla fine, e abbraccia il suo Tony Stark, perché sa che gli è concesso, e mantiene la presa finché non lo sente dire: "Ehi! Un altro Cap! Ehilà, Cap due!"  
Sorride e lo lascia andare.  
  
"Bhè, multiverso. È stato divertente. Passate a trovarci qualche volta", commenta l'altro Tony Stark, senza alzare lo sguardo dalle sue macchine.   
_Al diavolo,_ pensa Steve e fa un passo avanti e lo abbraccia.  
  
È una sensazione quasi completamente diversa; dove l'altro aveva appoggiato la guancia sulla sua spalla, questo Tony arriva solo al suo petto, e i suoi capelli non sono tirati indietro con il gel, ma sono mossi e morbidi sotto le dita di Steve. Deve fisicamente combattere l'impulso assolutamente ridicolo di chinarsi e posargli un bacio sulla testa. _Non è sicuro di voler lasciare andare la presa_ , pensa, notando che Tony, dopo un attimo di sorpresa e nervosismo, si è sciolto tra le sue braccia.  
  
 _Magari se lo chiede per favore, glielo lasceranno portare a casa_ , si dice; ed è una battuta, anche nella sua testa - ma non può fare a meno di ricordare il modo in cui Steve ha praticamente ammesso che non siano amici e come le battute di Clint siano più affilate del necessario.  
Pensa al Tony Stark tra le sue braccia che, apparentemente, ha aperto la sua casa agli Avengers, a Steve, ma - _non era conveniente_.  
  
"È stato un piacere, Tony", dice Steve, lasciandolo andare.   
"Altrettanto, Cap due", borbotta l'altro, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
  


"Sei pronto o stai cercando di reclutare un altro me?", chiede divertito il suo Tony. "Non che sia contrario all'idea, sia chiaro", continua, strizzando l'occhio a suo alter ego.  
"Oh, se avessimo più tempo...", dice l'altro, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
"Magari la prossima volta", concorda. E poi: "Andiamo, gli altri ci aspettano"  
  
Steve si volta a guardare un'ultima volta Rogers e poi Tony Stark e dice: "È stato... Istruttivo. Buona fortuna". E dopo un attimo, come un ripensamento: "Restate uniti".  
  


E poi una leva si abbassa e il portale prende forma e - Steve e Tony, fianco a fianco, fanno un passo in avanti e, finalmente, _sono a casa_.


End file.
